The Two Hunters Unite!!
It was a dark night in Fiore, just dark enough for some secret meetings to occur like the one that's happening now. This meeting was arranged inside your typical old and dusty abandoned warehouse. There was a large round dusty table in the middle and a man stood near it. The man (who had arranged the meeting) was early, he liked it, it emphasised the seriousness of the situation. The man looked quite young, he looked like he was in his twenties, however in this world looks can be deceiving. He had brown hair with golden bangs and wore a red trench coat that covered his bare chest. He wore black trousers and dark brown shoes. As the time came for the little meeting to begin he began to have second thoughts. No! he thought to himself. This the only way and those two are highly recommended. As the clock struck 11:00pm the door opened and two men walked in. One of them men that walked in was of average height with pure silver hair, he wore a red and black waistcoat and baggy black trousers held up by a thick belt, he got halfway to the table before asking the other man "Hey, you know what we're here for?" "Nope, all I know is that we were called here on business" the other man replied. This man was the same height, if not slightly taller, than the silver haired man. He wore a blue shirt and black trousers with black shoes. He had a gold watch on his right hand and wore white ear piercings. He had long black hair that reached his middle of his back. "Gentlemen!" the man at the table suddenly said. "Don't be shy, take a seat and feel at home." At home in a place like this with people I don't know? Heh, very funny... the man thought to himself. He then took a seat. The silver haired man took a seat and then introduced himself "I am Kazaku Imita, just call me Zaku" he leaned back in his seat getting as comfortable as he could before reaching down to the ground a picking up a metallic silver goblet filled with wine seemingly appearing out of nowhere giving the other man a chance to do the same. "Ah Mr Zaku, I've heard much about you, they call you the translucent warrior, correct?" the brown haired man said with a smile. "That is correct" Zaku replied staying comfortable in his seat and gave a demonstration by turning his arm into Magic Slime and moving it about, "So who are you" Zaku aimed this question at the other man who entered beside him "And why are we here?" This question was aimed at the host of the meeting. "I'm Mikihisa Jacks..." the other black haired man replied. "Ah Mr Jacks, I've also heard about you. You have bodyguard training and you're a master at martial arts. You also practice an unusual magic too. Apart from that there's not much left on the database" the man outlined. "You know a lot about me," Mikihisa replied. "I do my research," the man replied. He then sat down at the table himself and brought out a yellow folder. "Alright, let's cut to the chase. My name is Zero, the reason I hired you are because you two are highly recommended bounty hunters. However, this task isn't about you tracking something for me, I need you two to meet up with, and escort, a friend of mine to a certain location. All of the details are within the folder". He then slid the folder across the table and Mikihisa caught it. He then opened it up and showed Zaku the first page. There was a picture of a beautiful young women with long black hair in a pony tail. In the picture she wore what looked like a school uniform, white shirt with black stripes and a red skirt. "She's cute, where we headed?" Zaku asked, taking another sip from his wine and looking at the folder some more. "And who's targeting her?" Zaku's eyes met directly with Zero's when this question was asked. "All you need to know is that the group that are after her call themselves 'The Exorcists' and that they want to kill her or probably hold her ransom. You're going to be heading to the capital of Fiore, i'm sure your familiar with Crocus?" Zero replied "I am," Mikihisa replied."That's where the Grandmagic Games.take place right?" "Exactly, i need you to find her.I believe she's staying in an inn somewhere but i don't know particularly which one," Zero replied. "Well, i'm going to have to accept this mission, can't say no to people whose name is a number" Zaku smirked as he said this and then finished his wine causing the goblet to merge into his own body. "And i hear Crocus is lovely this time of year" he added now expressing slight joy. Mikihisa folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Well it would be great training and i could use the excercise...." "Perfect! You won't regret your decision...hopefully," Zero said. "Now the tickets should be in the folder and goo....." Zero was interupted by a knock on the door, which was unsual considering it was an abandoned warehouse. Mikihisa opened his eyes and stood up quickly he turned around and faced the door, wondering who would be knocking at this time of night. All of the sudden the door exploded in a cloud of splinter and two figures dashed into the room. They each wore purple robes with yellow bandanas covering their mouth. They each had a golden sword and they dashed at Mikihisa and Zaku. Zaku stood up as soon as the explosion started, he then dashed at one of the assailants stopping just before impact he thrust a fist forward revealing a large metallic fist where his hand once was knocking the purple robed foe down, unfortunately the foe got back up almost instantly seemingly unphased by the attack, he struck back at Zaku! Mikihisa watched as Zaku punched the assailant with his metallic fist and turned his attention to the other one. The second assailant ran at Mikihisa and lauched a flying kick. Mikihisa blocked the kick and the assailant pushed off which sent Mikihisa sprawling backwards. Zaku was slashed across the chest with the golden sword but he remained uninjured and simply closed the area he was slashed almost instantly. "Twin Sharp Uppercut" Zaku retaliated by backflippling and creating two "Sharp Slices" from his feet towards the enemy who surprisingly dodges them, but whilst they're busy dodging Zaku sends small shots of Sharp Slime towards the enemy which pins them against the wall. Mikihisa gets up and looks at the two that are pinned to the wall. "Nice job, Zaku" he said thankfully. He then turned to talk to Zero only to see that hr had dissapeared. "Darn...he's gone." Zaku walks back to the table and picks up the folder with the tickets in "Guess we should get there quickly then?" he looked at Mikihisa and grinned. "Yeah, we should," he replied. He then turned to exit the door and saw that the two who burst into the warehouse had dissapeared from the wall. "Something tells me we haven't seen the last of them." "That same thing tells me this is gonna be one fun mission" Zaku said as he walked out of the warehouse with the folder. After arriving in Crocus on the train Zaku and Mikihisa stand there in front of the wonderful sight that was the whole city. "So, Where are we going?" Zaku asked Mikihisa after somehow giving him the folder without him noticing. Mikihisa takes a look at the folder."It says she was last seen at the Cresentus Inn which is in the south east of the city." After a short walk to the Cresentus Inn Zaku and Mikihisa enter and walk over to the reception desk and Zaku speaks to the receptionist, "Hello we're looking for a Mai Moriyama, is she here?" trying to look charming at the same time. The receptionist giggled and a blush formed on her face. Mikihisa let out a sigh as he watched the two interact. "Well you just missed her sadly," the receptionist replied. "She just left a few minutes ago. She said she was heading to the Bar Sun . It's a Bar just around the corner." "Thank you so much" Zaku replied to the receptionist "We will go check that out, come on Miki" Zaku started walking out of the inn expecting Mikihisa to dislike the new nickname. "Heh, Miki, i havent been called that in years," Mikihisa said with a smile. It then quickly transformed into a light scowl. "Don't.Ever.Call me that again...." "Whatever you say Miki" Zaku said as they arrived at the Bar "Shall we go in?" he holds the door open for Mikihisa to enter first. "Thanks," Mikihisa replied as he walked into the bar. It seemed quite empty today, there were only a few burly men inside and the odd woman or so. The bartender was busily cleaning her wine glasses as Mikihisa and Zaku walked over to her. "Ok slime guy, work that charm." Mikihisa said sarcastically. "Sure Miki" Zaku walks up to the bartender and politely says "Excuse me young lady, have you seen this woman?" he holds up the picture from the folder, watching for her reaction. The bartender looks up an sees the picture. She then lets loose a sigh and says, "Oh her, yep she comes here very often. She's even here now behind that curtain." The bartender points towards the red curtain. Above it there's a wooden sign that says pool room. As if on que, a loud cheer complete with whisltes and cat calls are heard from behind there. "Thanks" Zaku said quickly before rushing to the curtain to see the game "I've never played this before" he added while watching in awe at the game going on. Mikihisa followed quickly behind and as they opened the curtains another cheer rose from the crowd of men. They were all lifting up a young woman that was a spitting image of the wiman in the folder. Right down to the school uniform. She quickly turned and looked at Zaku and Mikihisa and winked. "Come in boys! Are you also here to come and get beat in a game of pool? she said confidently. Mikihisa shook his head and looked at the young woman. "Are you Mai Moriyama by any chance?" he asked cautiously. "Yep that's me. How come you and your cute friend know my name without even asking, huh?"she said in a playful yet cheeful voice. ''This is gonna be one heck of a mission, ''Mikihisa thought to himself. "Then we need to talk" Kazaku said "Let me buy you a drink" he added holding out his hand to help her down. "Gee, thanks!" Mai replied while a blush formed around her cheeks. The other men groaned slightly as Zaku and Mai left the room to head to the bar. The men then looked at Mikihisa who was still stood in place. Mikihisa then turned and said, "Anyone for pool?" they all joined begrudgingly and soon a match was underway. Mai and Zaku headed into the bar and chose to sit on some bar stools near the counter. As Zaku ordered the drinks, Mai leant forward and put her hands on her cheek and elbows on the table in a suggestive fashion. "So? Tell me about yourself," she said cheerfully. "Oh...well....I'm Kazaku Imita, I'm 29 and" Kazaku pauses to think "I guess i would have to add that i am a master of my Magic" Kazaku said without a hint of modesty and a smirk across his face "We're actually here to protect you though" he added. "I had a feeling uncle would send someone," she giggled. "I mean you guys must be pretty good at what you do because he said the people that are after me don't play around." "Well I have yet to fail a mission, so i guess i am good at them" Kazaku lets out a genuine smile this time "Is there anything you can tell me about the people that are after you? The Exorcists?" his expression now changing to a serious one. "The Exorcists are an extremely dangerous group of mages which are responsible for 35% of killings in Fiore. They are practically trained assasins who take what they want with minimum effort and not much need for persuasion. You refuse, they kill you, no question," she said with a deep sigh. "They sound nice" Kazaku said sarcastically, "Well, as long as we're with you, you won't really need to worry" Kazaku's trademark smirk appears once more. "So, when would you like to depart for our destination?" "Preferably now, I mean, a group of them just walked in here 2 minutes ago and have been watching us so....yeah," Mai replied sheepishly. "Then let's head out" Kazaku said as he stood up casually trying not to draw attention to them meanwhile as they walk towards the exit, another Kazaku walks up to the group Mai was referring to and attempted to distract them. As Kazaku and Mai reach the exit another Kazaku informs Miki of the situation and then dissapates. "Damn....well boys sorry to cut this short but ah i need to scram.." Mikihisa said apologetically. Just before he could leave one of the burly men blocked the door and a group of The Exorcists came out from various places within the room. "You're not going anywhere.." one of the Exorcists replied. Mikihisa's clothes suddenly transformed. Instead of his original blue shirt and black trousers attire, he was now wearing an orange Gi top and trousers with brown fighting shoes and matching Gi gloves. He then threw a punch at the man in front of him and the man flew through the curtain and crashed into the main bar. Mikihisa quickly ran through the curtains and vaulted over a table scattering various foods on the floor. "Zaku, Mai, let's go!" Mikihisa shouted. Just before running off with the others Kazaku throws a thick line of Elastic Slime to trip up and tangle the Exorcists that attempted to chase them. "Lead the way Miki" He said with a joyous smile on his face. Mikihisa, Zaku and Mai run out of the bar and take a right and more of the Exorcists pour out from the bar. They turned into and alley and came out of the otherside to a main road. Mikihisa looks around and spots a magic four seater car. "Does anyone know how to drive?" Mikihisa asked. Mai shrugged and looked at Zaku. "No idea" Kazaku replies as he continues following Mikihisa. Mai's eyes then widened and she hopped in the car, "Get in!" she shouted. Mikihisa and Kazaku hopped into the the car, Kazaku in passenger and Mikihisa at the back. "I thought you didn't know how to drive!" Mikihisa said sceptically. "I don't," Mai said. "But i do know that wheels turning equals movement, so hang on!". Suddenly yellow lightning streamed out of her hand and it conducted into the wheels. She did a quick peelout and then the cars took off into the night. "Now just turn the circle handle thingy in front of you the in the direction you want to turn and you should be fine!" Mikihisa shouted. As they continued through Crocus, a group of the Exorcists careened around a corner in their own magic cars and they pursued the trio. "I'll handle them" Kazaku said as he opened the window and leaned his arm on the outside of the car, he then poured Adhesive Slime on the road behind them like a hose hoping to either stick the other cars to the road or at least encase their wheels in the resulting Shell Slime which would cause them to lose friction on the road ahead. The Exorcists weren't quick enought to react. The first car slid for a minute and then was stuck in place, the car behind it then collided with it's back and within seconds there was a pileup in the road. "Nicely Done Zaku!"Mikihisa shouted and cracked a brief smile before quickly shouting "Mai, lookout!." Main turned around to see that they were about to hit a nearby wall and she swerved to the right ,crashing through a nearby gate. The trio drove across a stretch of road until they reached the outskirts of Crocus. Mai then accidentally crashed through another gate leading out onto a field. The car drove parallel to magical train tracks and soon enough a train pulled up nearby. "Well, looks like we lost them" Kazaku said with a barely disappointed look on his face "At least it was fun" his smirk returned just as easily as it left when he said this. "Let's hop on this train," Mikihisa suggested. "They've probably ID'd the car by now so we may as well leave it." "Sure Miki" Kazaku said almost instantly opening the door and exiting the vehicle, although he didn't seem to fall when outside the vehicle, he walked over to the train on a platform attached to the car that grew as he moved further away from the car, it then connected to the train allowing a small bridge between them "You guys coming?" "Ladies first," Mikihisa said to Mai with a gesture. Mai smiled and opened the door, she climbed on top of the car while Mikihisa jumped in the drivers seat to keep the car steady. As Mai moved along the small bridge she looked at Kazaku and saw a door opening from behind him. One of The Exorcists who was carrying a scythe, raised it up to slash Kazaku. "Look out!" Mai shouted. Kazaku turned to look but was too slow, the scythe cut through him and cut him into two halves, strangely enough neither half fell and then suddenly one spoke "You think you can defeat me with my own weapon?" The half that didn't speak suddenly had a large scythe bigger than Kazaku himself, he swiped across the Exorcists leaving them speechless, but they had been dealt no damage at all "Toxic Scythe" The scythes blade was made from Toxic Slime which temporarily reorganises the body's nervous signals making any of the exorcists that were struck, not unable to control themselves, Kazaku then pulled himself together and helped the others across "Thanks for the warning Mai" His trademark smirk once again plastered on his face. "It's alright!" Mai said with a smile.She quickly ran across the bridge and jumped into the train. She jumped in the air and did a flying kick which connected woth the chest of an Exocists that was entering the room. "They must've thought we would get on this train..." Miikihisa said with a sigh, He himself then jumped from the car and landed in the train and began to fight off the Exorcists that were entering. He punched one of them in the stomach thenand roundhouse kicked another one. Two more came into the room, but Mikihisa was ready, He activated his Bio-Hardening spell and withing seconds his arms were coated in a silver metal.He then ran towards the two and punched both of them at the same time causing them to backflip and land on their stomachs.